Of Heaven and Hell
by in the eyes of the beholder
Summary: "Well, as i have said. You're not supposed to be here. You're Not actually supposed to be dead." wait, what? Lucifer started awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Actually, to be honest. That's kinda my bad…" Naruto jumped out of his seat. "What do you mean, your bad!" naruto yelled at the devil. A pretty ballsy move if i do say so myself.
1. what the hell!

_So this is it, huh?_ Naruto thought to himself as he lay on the ground, his blood pooling beneath him. The kunie knife in his throat causing him to choke and gurgle on his own blood. _This is how i die?_ He had been attacked by an unknown man on his way home from his first day at the academy. Taken out into the forest, brutally beaten and finally stabbed in the throat and left to die. He was fading fast and he knew it. He felt so weak in this final moments.

The darkness was closing in fast, consuming him whole and yet… he couldn't find it in himself to care. The sweet embrace of death was nothing compared to the hell of his day to day life. He felt cold yet a strangely warm and then… nothing.

It was dark. He couldn't see anything then suddenly naruto saw a strange light above him. He turned to it. It was bright, so bright that it drove the darkness around him away. Two figures stood in that light. A strange feeling of joy flowed through him. He did not know them and yet he could tell… they were his parents. He began to float up toward the figures. The woman on the left, a beautiful redheaded woman, was smiling at him. A warm gentle smile. Tears welled in his eyes. She reached for him. He reached for her. Their fingers almost touching. _Finally_ he thought. Finally he would know peace and love.

"NOOO!" a roar erupted from below him. Naruto turned and looked back. Starring up at him was the great fox demon himself. Black chains were wrapped around his hulking body as he was being dragged down toward what looked like fire and smoke. "If I shall know no peace neither shall you boy!" a massive tail shot out toward naruto and wrapped around the buy. Naruto heard a shriek, looking back up the two figures were desperately trying to reach him. Buti it was too late. He was falling.

Naruto fell the great tail still wrapped around him. He turned to see the great fox's body hit a lake of molten rock and fire. And naruto was being dragged down along with him. He threw his hands in front of his face, waiting to hit the lake of fire as well… but it never came. In fact it was rather odd naruto thought. He expected to hit the flames and be burned but instead he felt a cushion beneath his rear.

Naruto peaked from behind his arms, And stared around the room he found himself in. it looked like an office room of some kind. The walls were black and large mahogany desk sat in front of him. A dozen large windows surrounded the office on all sides. A bar stocked with liquor bottles sat off in a corner and a large framed picture of a black haired man hung on the wall behind it. _Where am i?_

Someone coughed in front of him. "Mr Uzumaki, i presume?" naruto looked at the man who had coughed. He had short black hair and wore what looked like a business suit, though not one naruto had ever seen before. What struck naruto though was the man's eyes. They were completely black, void of any iris or whites.

"Uh" naruto stammered for a second. "Yeah, thats me… where am i?" the man wrote down something in the book laid out in front of me. The man got up and walked around the desk and leaned on the front.

"That's the simple, my boy. You're in hell." a horrid feeling of dread fell into the bottom of naruto's stomach. "On the bright side." the man walked from the desk to one of the windows along the wall. "You are a mistake. You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not?" naruto was becoming a bit agitated at this. "Than why the hell am i here?"

"You are here." the man motioned naruto toward the window "because of him" he gestured out the window. Way below him in a courtyard outside the building was the raging form of none other than the kyuubi no kitsune. The great demon fox that raved konoha all those years ago. Naruto was stunned. He was dragged here because of that? How? "You're probably wondering how he dragged you down here. Somewhere where you're not supposed to be." so the man started to talk. He explained everything to naruto. If it weren't for the fact that naruto was dead, everything this man had told him would have been a bit… overwelming

"So my parents?"

"Yes"

"And the kyubi?"

"Yup"

"... damn" naruto ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair.

"Sucks kid. But these things happen. "

Naruto just realised something. For the all the time he had been here he never asked the man's name. "So. uh, who are you, by the way?"

The man cocked an immaculately trimmed eyebrow at naruto. "I would have thought that was obvious. I'm the devil." he paused to let that sink in a bit. Naruto looked dumbfounded for a few moments. The devil? Really? This whole time he had been having a rather striking conversation with the ruler of hell. "Lucifer morningstar, at your service." Lucifer did a little bow to accentuate his name. "now mister uzumaki, what to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" naruto was confused

"Well, as i have said. You're not supposed to be here. You're Not actually supposed to be dead." wait, what? Lucifer started awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Actually, to be honest. That's kinda my bad…"

Naruto jumped out of his seat. "What do you mean your bad?!" naruto yelled at the devil. A pretty ballsy move if i do say so myself.

 _Gotta love those cliff hangers. Anyway, lemme know what you think._


	2. top side

I don't own naruto.

Sarutobi took a deep hit of his pipe and picked up some reports off his desk. Releasing a sigh he exhaled, a huge cloud of smoke clouded his vision of the jonin's mission report. Kami how he hated paperwork. One of the many burdens of his position. He placed the report down and and glanced at the photographs sitting on his desk. One in particular caught his eye, as it did everyday lately. The picture was one himself and Naruto smiling happily in the picture. The young Naruto was so happy that day. Sarutobi let him wear his hokage hat all day and the boy couldn't help but smile so wide that day. But that was then. This is now.

What had it been, three years now since the boy had disappeared? Leaving behind nothing but a pool of blood, a handful of white feathers and a melted chunk of metal. Later they found out it was a kunai knife. How it was melted, well that's anyone's guess. But that was years ago now. Given that there was no body they guessed that the boy was still alive. Though, where was still up for debate. Even Jiraiya and his expansive spy network could come up with nothing on the boy. Aside from a few rumors about a blond-haired savior in the outlying edges of the elemental nations. Small villages mostly but that couldn't be Naruto. The boy had disappeared on the first day of the academy. Unless someone was training him…

Sarutobi was dragged out of his musings by a small white feather that floated in through the window and landed squarely on the photo in his hands. He reached forward and lifted the feather to his eyes. His brown knitted in confusion.

"Hmm. i like that photo to, old man."

Sarutobi's eyes shot almost through his hair line. He jumped to his feet and spun around. Two anbu appeared behind the hokage as he did. There casually leaning on his window seal was the boy who constantly plagued his thoughts as of late.

Naruto Uzumaki had changed a lot since the day he died. (Well… "died" being the optimal word, for lack thereof a better term.) he ditched the old orange jacket for a camo vest and white t-shirt, black combat boots and camo slacks. A large combat knife strapped to one of the boots and what looked like a machete strapped to his back, under his vest. His blond hair still looked like an unkempt blond mess but fell more into his eyes.

"N… Naruto?" Sarutobi was stunned. Here was the boy. He had been searching for, for so long. And he was just standing there with a big dumb grin on his face like no time had passed at all.

"Yeah, old man, who else would i be?" Naruto jumped down and walked over to the side of Sarutobi's desk. "Anyway, we can catch up in a minute. Gotta borrow this for a sec." he snatched up the glass orb that rested on the old hokage's desk before disappearing in a flash of feathers.

Sarutobi snapped out of his stupor when the boy disappeared. "Follow him!" he screeched at the anbu.

Another anbu appeared in the window. "He's on the roof!"

Naruto stood on the roof. Taking a moment to gaze at the faces of the hokage. Looking back on it now, it's hard not to see the family resemblance between himself and the fourth. How blind he was, back then. Blinded by the hatred of this village. Blinded by the willingness to forgive them… oh well.

He was brought out of his musing as he felt the third and his anbu appear on the roof behind him. He turned and faced the group that appeared there. Ten anbu and the hokage, dressed and ready for battle.

"Naruto!" the fourth stepped forward. "Give that orb back! Don't tell me you came back to the village just to steal that?"

Naruto grinned. "No." he tossed the translucent orb up in the air and caught it as it came back down. "No one said anything about stealing it." his arm began to turn red, scaly and burned looking, his fingernails becoming more like claws. "You might want to take a step back though." he crushed the orb in his hand. Black smoke erupting from from his hand and the shards. It swirled around naruto and slammed into the ground around his feet forming a black pool. Naruto stepped out of the pool and stared at it expectantly.

Naruto jumped back as a huge black hand shot out of the pool and slammed into the ground where naruto had previously been standing. The anbu and the hokage watched in horror as a body began to emerge from the pool. A skinny mass of twisted limbs, skin, Bone and muscle tissue warping, breaking and reforming themselves into a corrupted visage of a human.

As the last of the form finished morphing into place, a woman stood before them. Arms wrapped around herself. The woman was bald. Her arms, almost as long as her whole body with huge hands the size of manhole covers. Ghost thin and pale, but the most disturbing thing was the creature's eyes… or lack thereof. Where eyes should have been there where scars. Like her eyes were forcefully cut out and then sewn shut.

"What... what in the world is that?!"Sarutobi was stunned. Never had he, in his many years, ever encountered such a monstrous creature.

" oracle demon." Naruto said. The old man stared at the boy in confusion. "Insane little demons, but their eyes are worth a pretty penny to the right people."

"Eyes? That… thing has no eyes." and just like that the demon stuck out a hand towards the elderly man. In the middle of the demon's hand was an eye, eerily darting around the socket in the center of the creature's hand.

"You were saying?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stepped towards the demon. "Anyway. You should let me handle this old man. Demons aren't your forte." naruto strode toward the demon. A blue blade shimmering into existence in his hand. The demon started to hiss and click at him. Like a wild, cornered animal.

"You… I've seen you…" the demon said. Its voice, wiry, like a whisper and an echo. "You… you are my death."

"Yes. yes i am." Naruto said.

"Why..." the demon asked. It sounded almost… sad in a way. The thing knew it was going to die… but it did not understand why.

"Because… you know why…" like lightning the demon struck. Attempting to drive its claws through Naruto. The boy disappearing in a white flash. "I need your eyes." he reappeared beside the creature and brought the white blade down, severing one of the creature's hand. It screamed in pain. Before trying to impale the buy with the other hand. Naruto ducked under the hand before taking the blade and severing it at the shoulder. "If its worth anything." naruto disappeared in a whirl of feathers. Before reappearing behind the demon. "I'm sorry." he drove the sword through the demon's chest.

The demon fell to its knees, a black ooze dripping from the gaping wound in its chest. When the blood hit the ground, it sizzled before turning into a black smoke and evaporating.

Naruto left the blade in the demon's chest as he walked over the hands on the ground. Sarutobi approached the boy as he pulled a jar from his jacket. "Naruto, what.. Just happened." Naruto's hands started to glow as he pulled one of the eyes out of hands before plopping it in the jar.

"That, my dear hokage, is what i like to call, good business." naruto threw the hand aside before grabbing the severed arm and doing the same thing as with the hand. "Sorry about the glass ball, by the way." he looked at the demon before snapping his fingers at the body. The glowing blade disappeared from the demon's torso. "But i really needed these eyes for a deal." naruto turned towards the old hokage. "Ok, old man. I think i need to explain a few things."

Yup… a few things probably need explained but that will be taken care of… next chapter. and no this isn't a god-like naruto story. He's just really effective vs demons. Other ninja, not as much as you would think.


End file.
